House Of A Cards
by busaneseo
Summary: "meskipun kita sering bertengkar, tapi kita selalu kembali untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini kan?" - This is VKOOK,KOOKV. slightly -BTS Pairs and Seventeen Pairs.


**House Of A Cards**

 **Author : busaneseo**

 **Genre : AU, Angst, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **Leght : Chapter**

 **Summary : "meskipun kita sering bertengkar, tapi kita selalu kembali untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini kan?"**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story, and all in this story just my inspiration, and fiction.**

 **Warning : TYPO's! nggak sesuai EYD, kata – kata masih banyak yang berantakan ( T_T )**

* * *

Seorang pria tengah mengetuk pintu kamar dengan berbagai coretan asal, namun terlihat sangat jelas karena tulisan itu ditulis dengan spidol tebal berwarna merah dan juga sangat besar. 'JANGAN BUKA PINTU INI' itulah yang tertulis di pintu tersebut.

"Jungkook-ah. Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri disana" ucap pria itu dengan sangat pelan dan halus, suaranya begitu kalem dan penuh harap.

"Jungkook, kau benar akan mengurung diri sebulan hanya karena aku tak membelikanmu barang _Iron Man_ terbaru itu?" ucapnya lagi, masih dengan intonasi yang sama, namun juga terkesan frustasi akan sifat kanak – kanak adiknya.

Tak ingin keluar kamar hanya karena tidak dibelikan koleksi Iron Man terbaru.

Mendengar suara selimut yang ditarik kasar, ia menghela nafas sejenak. Pemuda itu begitu tak mengerti kenapa adiknya bisa keras kepala sekali, sudah 5 hari pemuda bernama Jungkook itu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Wonwoo –sang kakak yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya– tak mengkhawatirkan soal makanan adiknya, karena di dalam kamar Jungkook ada sebuah kulkas besar yang berisi banyak snack, makanan, dan minuman. Ia mengkhawatirkan hal lain, yaitu sekolahnya. Yaampun, Wonwoo pusing sekali jika mengingat sudah 5 hari Jungkook tak datang ke sekolahnya.

Jadi Wonwoo mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya lagi, dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"heh Jeon Jungkook. Keluar, atau aku akan menceritakan tingkahmu selama kita di Seoul kepada ibu!"

Dan setelahnya Wonwoo mendengar suara gedubrak yang sangat keras dari kamar adiknya lalu disusul dengan pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan raut menyebalkan sang adik. Wonwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"hyung, apa benar kau kakakku?" Jungkook mendelik kesal, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tertawa, entah karena apa.

"tentu saja aku kakakmu, _dongsaeng_ "

* * *

"Wah Jungkook! Kukira kau akan membolos lagi hari ini" ucap seorang lelaki bersurai caramel yang langsung meninju lengan Jungkook penuh canda sambil beberapa kali mengerling pada gerombolan wanita di koridor, Jungkook nendengus melihatnya.

"Dan kukira itu bukan urusanmu, Kim" Jungkook mengerling tajam sambil menghalau lengan kawannya.

Mingyu tertawa kekanakan melihat reaksi Jungkook yang sungguh _galak_ namun juga terkesan manis disaat yang sama. Lelaki itu melangkah terburu di samping Jungkook. Menyamai langkah Jungkook itu terkadang seperti berlari saja, meskipun tinggi mereka tak berbeda jauh.

"itu menjadi urusanku mulai sekarang, belum mendengar kabar terbaru ya Jeon?"

Jungkook menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan pandangan tak mengerti, dan Mingyu bersumpah itu adalah tatapan paling imut sehingga membuat Mingyu terpaku untuk sesaat. Lelaki itu terkikik pelan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lapangan basket dan menemukan sosok lelaki yang sedang tertawa dengan beberapa kawannya.

"aku kan sudah resmi menjadi kakak iparmu Jeon" ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk sosok itu, Jeon Wonwoo. Tentu saja, sambil memasang senyum kekanakan.

Jungkook memandang kawannya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan tiba – tiba berubah menjadi tatapan super sinis setelahnya. Jeon Wonwoo itu terlalu _bagus_ untuk Mingyu, pikirnya.

"kau racuni kakakku dengan apa sehingga ia mau dengan jelmaan bocah sepertimu?" Jungkook berkata dengan nada pelan, namun sangat pedas sekali di telinga Mingyu

"itu namanya jodoh, _man_. Wonwoo hyung cinta mati kepadaku"

Mingyu tergelak melihat ekspresi Jungkook sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan tinjuan Jungkook di lengannya. Tak begitu keras sih, tapi cukup untuk mengganti gelak tawa Mingyu menjadi ringisan pelan.

"Terserah saja. Aku tak merestui kalian, omong omong" ucap Jungkook tanpa ekspresi dan menunggu reaksi Mingyu. Dan sesuai dugaannya Mingyu merenggut kesal mendengar ucapannya.

Ingin tertawa sebenarnya, namun Jungkook menahannya karena ingin mendengar ucapan Mingyu setelah ia berucap begitu jahatnya.

"Cih, kau yakin?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk mendengarnya dan itu membuat Mingyu memasang smirk-nya yang menawan di depan Jungkook.

"meskipun aku mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku yang kelewat manis, tampan dan juga sexy itu–" Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang lelaki bersurai merah mencolok yang terlihat sedang bercanda dengan teman – temannya. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang kawannya, dan Jungkook berakhir dengan terdiam kaku melihat orang itu. Dia tampak mempesona, selalu mempesona di mata Jungkook.

Mingyu lagi – lagi terkikik senang, "–mudah terbaca sekali gerak gerikmu itu, Jeon"

"enyah kau Kim Mingyu. Putus sana dengan Wonwoo hyung-ku!"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang tampak begitu senang mencari masalah dengannya di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah membolos hampir seminggu.

Salah apa dirinya sehingga mendapatkan teman semenyebalkan Kim Mingyu? Dan dosa apa dirinya sehingga memiliki calon kakak ipar seperti Kim Mingyu?

Sebelum ia benar benar meninggalkan Mingyu lelaki itu berkata dalam hati, berharap semoga kakaknya segera putus dengan Mingyu.

-TBC OR DELETE?-

* * *

Hai! Ini FF kedua-ku di FFN. Still not good enough buat di publish tapi tetep aja aku publish dengan nekad/?. butuh review biar bisa memperbaiki tulisan dan juga menerima saran enaknya dibikin VKook atau KookV? Galau banget aku, jadi review ya? Hehehe /bagi cinta ke readersnim tersayang/?

Chapter. 1 ini sengaja dibikin pendek sama aku, ya semacam prolog gitulah.. tapi gagal kayaknya wkwk.

Dan FF ini BTS sama SEVENTEEN! HAHAHA. Kena virusnya Seventeen, gegara gak sengaja liat sifat polosnya Mingyu di fansign duh. Semoga kalian suka.

Last, semoga kalian semua nggak kecewa setelah baca FF ini.

Salam.


End file.
